The Seasons
by Ivgie Sole
Summary: Can Daisuke help Hikari in a strugle for her very life?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody. Here's a first part of what I planned to be a four-chapter story. I already have the second part ready and hope to finish the rest in a next few days. It's a song fic, based on Air's "Cherry Blossom Girl", Robbie Williams' "Eternity", Nautilus Pompiliius' "Black Birds" and Westlife's "I cry", angst and PG-13 I guess. Daikari - thought about making it Takari first, but I already have a couple of Takari fics so decided to give Daisuke a go this time. I don't owe Digimon, I don't owe anything, don't shoot me.

English is not my native language so I apologize beforehead for any grammatical errors/misspells.

Hope you enjoy the fic. Any comments would be highly appreciated.

God bless!

Spring. Cherry Blossom Girl.

It was snowing pink and white. Sakura petals were slowly and gracefuly walzing down towards the earth one moment, whirling around in some crazy round dance the other, when caught in a gust of warm April wind. Sakura petals tangling in his messy chevelure, flickering in front of his eyes, landing on his shoulders clad in green Odaiba High jacket.

The studies were over for today but Daisuke was still sitting in the school yard, with his back leaning against the tree, school bag resting in the grass beside him, hands folded behind his head, eyes half-closed and chewing on a straw placed casually in the corner of his mouth. A couple of his classmates passed by him, heading towards the gates. As they called after Daisuke asking him to join them, he waved them away lazily; laughing and exchanging sarcastic comments the teenagers continued on their way, while Daisuke remained half laying under the tree, basking in the shadow.

Yet as laid back and slacky as he looked, one looking closely could notice the boy's chest going up and down rapidly and his hands slightly shaking, perhaps from the agitation he was trying to restrain.

And then, after a couple of minutes, Daisuke's eyes widened; the straw, brushed away by a slight movement of the wrist, disappeared in the grass under his feet. He jerked himself up and started fevereshly running his hands through his hair and over his jacket and trousers, shaking off the petals. Daisuke's mouth went dry; his heart was pounding wildly somewhere in his throat. His gaze concentrated on a lonely slim figure that have just appeared from the school building's front door.

------------------------------

I don't want to be shy

Can't stand it anymore

I just want to say 'Hi'

To the one I love

Cherry blossom girl

----------------------

It's been a long while since he have seen Hikari, a good couple of months to be exact. That is, she would show up at school for a week or two, then there would be no sign of her for another couple of weeks. Uncharacteristicly for her, usually cheery,light-hearted and talkative, she now used to avoid her friends while at school. It's a flu, she would say when asked and smile, a flu that just won't go away. I'll be okay soon though, don't worry. Yet when she was at home, supposedly sick, Hikari wouldn't answer the phone; and then last week, when Takeru and Miyako decided to visit her, against Hikari's request (she asked her friends not to so they wouldn't cath the flu as well), Taichi answered the door. He wouldn't let them in and yelled at the two, telling them to get lost and not come back. This was another strange thing that bothered Daiske - ever since Hikari's flu started her older brother have become as much rude towards the others as he was now overprotective towards Hikari. At the age of 18 now he had a car and would always pick her up after school; today however Taichi seemed to be late, for which Daisuke was praising the heavens. It meant he would finally get a word with Hikari, to tell her something he's been longing and fearing to tell for a long time. A very long time.

--------------------

I never talk to you

People say that I should

I can pray everyday

For the moment to come

Cherry blossom girl

--------------------

"Hey! Hey, Kari!"

The girl, dressed, like him, in green, stopped on her tracks when she heard Daisuke's voice, and so did he. Beautiful, so heartbreaking beautiful she was, so slender, so valunerable, almost transparent in the beam of sunshine,frozen in the middle of sakura petals storm, pink and white swirling around her, sparkling in her honey-colored hair like tiny diamonds!

Daisuke couldn't utter a word, couldn't move, couldn't breathe. It is magic, he thought to himself. So beautiful, it can't be real. It must be magic...

----------------------

I feel sick all day long

From not being with you

I just want to go out

Ever night for a while

Cherry blossom girl

----------------------

And then the moment was over. Suddenly, and only for a second, a haunted expression appeared on the girl's face. She looked around - the school yard was empty - , then hopefully towards the parking lot - Taichi's "Honda" wasn't there yet - and with a small sigh turned to the boy, curling her lips into a smile.

"Hi Daisuke."

He snapped out of the trance.

"Oh... Kari. Hi. W-what's up? You feeling better?"

Blushing desperately and rubbing the back of his head, Daisuke approached. Hikari, though unwillingly, chuckled, looking at the confused youth.

"I'm doing pretty good Dai, thanks. And you?"

"Yeah I'm cool... I'm cool, uh, thanks."

He was in the loss of words. Usually Daisuke was a chatterbox, talking 150 m/ph, never failing to make those around him laugh; now though, he for some reason couldn't tie two words together.

"Er, Kari, I kinda wanted... I mean... I meant to..." he stammered. The girl sighed again with a smile and put her hand on Daisuke's forearm, forcing him to gasp.

"Dai. Chill. What's wrong with you? It's me, Hikari. I know we haven't seen in a while but I haven't really changed, you know. You can talk to me."

But she did change. Her face, now a little less round. Her arms, a little more thin. Dark circles around her eyes, though barely noticeable. She did change. And thuse became even more beautiful in his eyes.

"Dai? Daisuke?" Hikari snapped her fingers under his nose. "Wakey-wakey! You wanted to tell me something, right? I'm... I'm a little in a hurry, so please speak up."

He took a deep breather and took her hands in his, feeling the girl tense.

"Kari, I wanted to ask you... We've been friends for four years now since we were 11, and I thought... I thought... Kari, will you please be my girlfriend?"

------------------------

I just want to be sure

When I will come to you

When the time will be gone

You will be by my side

Cherry blossom girl

-----------------------

She paled and took a step back as emotions were racing, flickering. Shock, confusion, joy, and then a deep sadness crossed the girl's face. She kept qiet for a few seconds; Daiske, his palms sweating, blood booming in his temples, was nervously biting his lips.

"I can not," she said. "I'm sorry, Dai."

"You're already seeing someone?" he asked in order just to ask something and desperately trying to keep his hands from shaking. Damn luck. Sorry bout your damn luck. Congrads, Motomiya. You blew it.

Again, silence fell; finally, Hikari spoke in a quiet, soft voice.

"It's not that. Daisuke, I think a world of you. You're one of the best friends I've ever had. I love all of you, Ken, Miya, Iori, Takeru, Yama, Joyu, Mimi, Sora, Koushiro, Tai. I love all of you, but as for you Dai..." she stopped, looking down and trying to pick the right words carefully. Then, looking up, she gently took his hands in hers. "I feel for you waht you feel for me. I meant to tell you this earlier, sorry I didn't. But now... Daisuke, I am truly sorry, but just because of that, just because I love you I can not be your girlfriend."

"Wha- Why!" he practicly shouted, happy, confused, angry at the same time.

Hikari smiled sadly and a tear sparkled in the corner of her eye.

"I don't want to hurt you," she whispered. "I love you and I don't want to hurt you. Please, Dai... you wouldn't be bothering with me if you knew..."

"What? Kari, knew what!"

A car pulled up to the parking lot across the road and Hikari's words were barely heard in the noise of the engine. Daisuke, however, have seemingly heard her as in a matter of seconds his face went from tomato red to pale grey.

"No," he pleaded, shaking his head in denial. " No, no, no. You're kidding. Please tell me you're kidding, Kari."

She too shook her head, smiling sadly through tears.

"I'm sorry, Dai. I'm sorry."

"But how can you be sure? You yourself said it was just a..."

"It's not. I lied."

Speechless, shaken, Daisuke could only throw his hands around the girl's shoulders and hug her tightly, pulling her to himself. Feeling her hot, wet face pressing into his neck, his own face burried in the girl's silky hair, he stood, rocking her to sleep, waiting for her tears to run dry, fighting with all of his might to hold his own tears back.

"I told you you wouldn't bothered with me if you knew," Hikari said finally, slightly withdrawing.

"Doesn't matter to me!" exclaimed Daisuke hotly. "Doesn't matter at all! Kari, because of that I love you even more! And I want you to be my girlfriend!"

She gave him a long glance. Then smiled.

"Thank you. Then I will be."

-----------------------

I'll never love again

Can I say that to you

Will you run away

If I try to be true

Cherry blossom girl

-----------------------

"Hey, Dai, what the hell are you... Get away from her!"

A hard shove, and Daisuke found himself on the ground, staring up at the angry face of Taichi.

"You little fucker," the older youth growled. "She cried! If it's 'cause of you I swear I'll break your damn neck!"

"Tai, leave him alone," said Hikari calmly, stepping between them. " It's okay. Daisuke did nothing wrong to me. And he already knows, I told him."

"You what?" all of Taichi's anger was gone, being replaced by confusement. "But... but why? You yourself wanted me to keep them away so they don't find out!"

She didn't answer and turned to Daisuke instead to help him on his feet.

Taichi stared him up and down, frowning.

"Ugh, sorry then Dai..."

"It's okay," he said. "I'm sorry too, man."

"Don't mention it." grunted Taichi."So Kari, you're coming?"

The girl hugged Daisuke and whispered, "See you tomorrow,". Then, a light kiss and she was gone.

Daisuke stood alone in the middle of the schoolyard watching the siblings walk towards the gates in the blizard of white and pink. There was a bittersweet taste in his mouth as he whispered Hikari's name over and over.

--------------------

Cherry blossom girl

I'll always be there for you

That means no time to waste

Whenever there's a chance

Cherry blossom girl

----------------------

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

SUMMER. ETERNITY.

------------------

Yesterday when you were walking  
We talked about your mum and dad  
What they did that made you happy  
What they did that made you sad  
We sat and watched the sun go down  
Picked a star before we lost the moon  
Youth is wasted on the young  
Before you know it's come and gone toо soon  
------------------------------------------------

The sun was on the decline, coloring the sky gold and making the ocean surface play with miriads of multicolored sparks. There were not many people at the beach at that hour; those rare present were lounging on the sand, alone or in small groups, dozing, chatting, laughing. Some were swimming; and two were strolling leisurely down the shore line. One of them, a wild-haired, dark skinned boy about 15 years of age, was dressed in baggy shorts and a dark blue jersey; the other one, a girl around his age, was wearing a white T shirt and shin-long jeans. They were holding hands; each was holding a pair of light running shoes in his other hand, allowing the waves to caress their bare feet.

"A new principal? No kidding. What's he like?"

"His name is Kempachi-san. What's he like? Like all the principles are," the boy snorted. "Like a diaper."

"Like a diaper?"

"Yeah. Full of shit and getting on your ass."

The girl raised her eybrows for a second, then burst into laughter.

"Daisuke, you never change, do you? Still fighting the man?"

"Still fighting the man," he confirmed, smiling. "Other than that, nothing much going on. Been to the basketball game two weeks ago, our guys played against Hiroyoshi High's. Lost, but TJ scored all the goals for the team so they gave him a standing ovation on the way out. Сhicks especially. Yamato's getting jealous probably, seeing as his snotty little pup of a brother stealing all of his groupies."

"You sound like you're jealous too," she said playfuly. "And for one last time, it's TK! Tee Kay."

"Me? Jealous? When I got you? Please Kari. He has to be jealous, not me. As a matter of fact, all the guys in the world should!"

Daisuke wrapped his hands below the girl's knees and lifted her up. She let out a yelp, half-scared half-amused as he spun around a couple of times, holding her tight and secure.

"Heeey! Kaaaariii! You're the best!" he shoted happily.

"Put me down! You're crazy, Dai, put me down!" pretending to be angry, Hikari slapped him lightly on the arm. He obeyed, but not before planting a kiss on the girl's cheek.

-------------------

You were there for summer dreaming  
And you gave me what I need  
And I hope you find your freedom  
For eternity  
For eternity

------------------------

"Silly," she grinned, made a few steps, and then suddenly gasped, bringing a hand to her tample and clutching the boy by the shoulder to keep her balance.

"Kari!"

"L-let's sit down."

"Kari!"

Slowly, ever so gently and carefuly Daisuke helped the girl down on the warm sand.

"I'm sorry Kari, I'm sorry!" he pleaded.

"It's not your fault," Hikari replied weakly but calmly. "I felt it coming since morning. It's such a shame... I've only came to three days ago."

"I'll call Tai," Daisuke started ramaging in his pockets looking for a cell phone but Hikari stopped him and gestured him to sit down next to her.

"It's okay. There's still time."

The boy sat next to her and she put her head on his shoulder.

"I was hoping to spend more time with you," she whispered. Daisuke's heart ached.

"How do you feel? Maybe I should call Tai after all?"

"No, it's okay. I'm not in pain if that's what you mean. I'm a bit giddy and want to sleep, that's all."

They kept silent for a while. Hikari was looking sadly at the sun going down; Daisuke carefully put a hand around her shoulders, wishing with all of his heart he could somehow stop the girl from falling asleep, protect her from the blackness waiting for her on the other side.

----------------------

Close your eyes so your don't hear then  
They don't need to see you cry  
I can't promise I will heal you  
But if you want to I will try  
I'll sing this somber serenade  
The past is done  
We've been betrayed  
It's true  
Someone said the truth will out  
I believe without a doubt, in you  
---------------------------

So it was not the flu. Actually none of the doctors Hikari's parents been to with their daughter could understand the nature of the sickness that struck the girl in the late winter of the year. None of many examinations, analysises and tests could determine the reason Hikari would sink into periods of sleep which lasted weeks first, then months. It was not the worst part though. This slumber,accompanied by nightmares, was literally draining the very life out of the girl as she was becoming thinner, paler, weaker as the time passed. And no matter what Hikari's parents, then doctors would try, no loud noises or bright light, no medications, not even electric discharges could wake the girl up.

"It's horrible," Taichi once confessed to Daisuke after making sure Hikari was not around. " Like living in one of those Freddy Krueger flicks. Number 10, man. The worst. Can you imagine, months, months of never-ending nightmares! And she can't wake up, not even for a second. Poor thing, you should have seen her, she cries and screams and thrashes around, calls us for help, and we can do nothing but fucking stand there and stare at her!"

Taichi was clenching his fists in helpless rage.

"Our folks, they're desperate. Mom's already heavy on tranqualizers, Dad's hanging on though... Damn, I would kill to be able to help her!"

"But..." Daisuke started.

"But there's nothing I can do. No one can. This thing..." the older boy swallowed hard and closed his eyes for a second. "It's killing her. It's fucking killing her. And she knows it. She told me. She even knows what it is."

Daisuke kept quiet and Taichi whispered bitterly, "It's the darkness. Remember, when we were in the Digital world, dark ocean and everything? It has finally gotten to her. After all those years, it did. And it's sucking the life out of Kari."

-------------

You were there for summer dreaming  
And you gave me what I need  
And I hope you find your freedom  
For eternity  
For eternity

--------------

"Don't let me go Dai," Hikari mumbled suddenly. The words were barely understandable. She was slowly falling asleep. "Please hold me. I feel... so... so secure with... you..."

"Sure honey," Daisuke cuddlеd her closer to him. "I'm with you. It's okay. It's gonna be okay."

"Daisuke, I-"

She didn't finish, going limp in the boy's arms. Panic-stroken, he was squeezing her even more tightly, waiting for the horrorful visions to take over her mind, forcing Hikari to cry, groan and scream.

But it did not happen. Hikari's body lay relaxed, her breathing deep and slow, and when Daisuke removed the hair from her face he saw a soft, calm smile.

Still securing Hikari with one hand he pulled a cell phone out of his shorts' pocket and dailed Taichi's number.

----------------

You were there for summer dreaming

And you were a friend indeed

And I hope you find your freedom

For eternity

For eternity

-----------------

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Fall. Black Birds.

"Alright, you all heard the question. Let's hear from..." Tenryu-san, the history teacher, took a dramatic pause, observing the class. For a couple of seconds the only sounds filling the room were monotonous ticking of the clock above the blackboard and a never-ending rain rustle behind the windows. Tokyo has been soaking wet under a heavy storm for the last four days. "Let's hear from... Innoue, you."

"The first military government, or shogunat, was established by Minamoto Yorimomo in 1192, the 7th year of Kamakura period!" Miyako rapped out.

"Very good, Innoue. And Motomiya, I may ask you next so you better start paying attention instead of staring at the window!"

"Uh?.."

Daisuke blinked, jerking himself out of the memories of last night which he spent at Yagami's.

Five days ago Hikari woke up after spending over 2 and a half months in a sleep. For the first time it wasn't accompanied by nightmares, as the girl slept quietly and peasefuly and woke up her joyful and cheery self, though weakened ever further. In fact, she was not leaving the house anymore; a simple task like getting out of bed and walking a few feet to the next room was leaving her exhausted and out of breath. She knew she was dying, but was not letting it get to her.

"Do not be sad," she told Daisuke yesterday as they were cuddling on her bed. "I believe there is nothing can do about it, and there's no sense to be upset about something that can not be changed, right? Besides..."

"LARIATOOOOO!" yelled Taichi excitedly from the living room where he was watching Dragon Gate wrestling show. Usually gloomy those days, he was back to his old cheerful and somewhat childish self whenever his little sister was waking up from the sleep. Hikari chuckled, and Daisuke, as upsed as he was listening to her talking about death, couldn't help but grin.

"Besides," she continued. "I will become a kami and still be with you. You just will not see me."

"Uh... yeah, that's... er... that's cool," he muttered, confused and feeling really uncomfortable. Yagamis were Shinto while Daisuke's family practiced Jedo Buddhism, but it had nothing to do with religion. He just hated all this talk about death.

"But Dai, may I ask you for a favor?" Hikari asked.

Daisuke sighed with releif, glad they were changing the subject.

"Your wish is my command, fairy maiden."

Hikari cuddled to him, clinging to the boy's arm with both of her hands.

"I'm not afraid of dying, but those nightmares... I'm scared." she complained. "Next time I start drifting away, can you please be there? Hold my hand or something?"

"Of course. I promise I will."

"Thanks," Hikari smiled sweetly. "You seem to chase them away, you know? Like the last time, on the beach, I started falling asleep and you were holding me, remember? I slept like a baby. Beautiful, beautiful dreams. And no nightmares."

"... Alright, next question," Tenryu-san continued meanwhile. "Innoue here told us about the establishment of Minamoto shogunat. Who will enlighten us about how did it crumble and who succeeded it?.. Kudo, please."

Daisuke decided to concentrate on the lesson and was now listening carefuly. But just when Kudo opened his mouth to answer the teacher, a cell phone in Daisuke's pants pocket buzzed, notifying about the incoming SMS. Authomaticly, he reached for it.

"Motomiya!" barked Tenryu-san. "What's that supposed to be? I thought I made it clear I want all cell phones turned off during my lessons!"

Seeing as the boy was paying no attention, a fuming teacher slammed his fist on the desk.

"Motomiya! Out of the class - now!"

Before he could finish however, Daisuke leapt out of his chair, knocking it down, and ran for the door.

The SMS was from Taichi. It only contained one word.

"Kari".

---------------------

From the moon they come down  
On the shadowy wings  
Black birds, the nightmares  
Haunt her in her dreams  
They circle above our house at night  
They're after my girl, and her they will find  
------------------------

After trying to grab a cab for five minutes and then failing to convince the driver to take him to Yagami's even though he didn't have enough money,Daisuke was running down the crowded street, pushing the pedastrians out of his way left and right, ignoring their angry outcries. He left his jacket in the class and now his white uniform shirt was clinging to his body, soaked wet with perspiration and rain. His destination was the nearest subway station. He was running like crazy. And running out of time.

----------------

Take all of my gold  
Take all of my gold  
Take all of my gold  
And please go away

We don't need your gold  
We don't need your gold  
Your gold is rusty  
Your gold is in stains

----------------

Later, in the subway wagon, squeezed in a jam, Daisuke was biting his lips in desperation, praying the train would go faster, praying he could still make it in time.

"I've promised Kari I'd be with her when she starts falling asleep. Damn, I've promied!"

He cursed under his breath, trying to get rid of the images flooding his brain. Images of Hikari tossing helplessly in the bed, groaning and crying dolefuly, tears of horror slopping from underneath her shut eyelids...

---------------------

Black birds, the nightmares, come down from the sky  
With their beaks they tear out the joy from her eyes  
In their black ugly claws they take it away  
Leaving instead fear, sorrow, and pain  
----------------------

Finally, after forty minutes, completely wet, tattered and out of breath, Daisuke came running up the stairs to the 7th floor where the Yagamis lived - he did not hit upon using the elevator - and bumped into Hikari's father. Yagami-san was sitting on the stairs near the opened door of his flat and staring blinklessly into space. An unlit sigarette was trembling intermittently in his hand.

"Yagami-san,"

"Oh, hi Daisuke-kun." the man uttered absent-mindedly. "You've come to see Kari?"

He nodded, trying to catch his breath.

Yagami-san's tone of voice didn't change as his fingers convulsively clenched, crushing the cigarette.

"I'm sorry. She passed away a couple of minutes ago."

------------------------

Take both of my eyes then  
Take both of my eyes then  
Take both of my eyes then  
So they don't see you anymore

We don't need your eyes  
We don't need your eyes  
We've sank our claws into your eyes already  
And took all we were looking for.

---------------------------

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

WINTER. I CRY.

Heavy snowfall came down on Tokyo that night. The layer of snow on the ground was already ankle-deep, snowflakes were blurring his vision as Daisuke was climbing an uphill path leading into Yanaka cemetary. He was breathing hoarsely and wincing from the burning sensations in his chest, but refusing to give up, Daisuke kept walking. He was dressed very lightly for such a cold December night - a pair of sneakers, pants and a sweater, all white, a color of mourning.

On and on he walked, past neatly trimmed bushes now resting under the snow, round stones, sublime old graves, and then suddenly fell on his knees and doubled over in a fit of cough, pressing his hands to his chest.

----------------

You said goodbye, I fell apart

I fell from what we had

I never knew I needed you so bad

You have to let things go

I know you told me so

I've been through hell to break this spell

-------------------

Daisuke had no clear memories of what happend after he learned about Hikari's passing. He was told that after Yagami-san broke the news for him he turned around and calmly walked away. He never returned to school and came home at 10 pm after spending all day dwelling under the cold rain. He stayed home the next day, lying face-down on the bed and refusing to eat or come out of him room; Daisuke's parents, having already learned about the death of their son's girlfriend, chose not to disturb him. And at night, the boy was hospitalized with high temperature, asphyxia and burning pains in the chest. The scan revealed а two-sided pneumonia. He was injected with antibiotics and an oxygen mask had to be duct-taped to his face since Daisuke, limp and apathetic, would not hold it himself. His parents, who, along with teary-eyed Jun were nervously awaiting in the hospital corridor were told Daisuke would stay in the hospital for at least two weeks. Meanwhile in his ward Daisuke was lying still and smiling under the mask, thinking he was going to join Hikari soon.  
------------------

Why did I ever let you slip away

Can't live another day without you

Without the feeling I once knew

------------------

It took three weeks, but eventually Daisuke was signed out with an orders from the doctor to keep to bed for at least another half a month. Two days after returning home he sneaked out of the house and here he was now, kneeling in snow in the middle of Yanaka cemetery.

Slowly, he got up, hugged himself by the shoulders in an attempt to keep warm, and once again started walking.

And finally, there it was - a plain, small tomb between two pine trees. It did simply read

"Yagami Hikari, 1992 - 2007. Our Light." Under the inscription there was a small symbol of sun, copied from the girl's crest.

"I'm sorry Kari," said Daisuke, standing over the grave. "I was late. I did my best but I was late."

Tears began to slip down his cheeks as he spoke but the boy was not even aware of that.

------------------

I cry silently

I cry inside of me

I cry hoplessly

'Cause I know I'll never breathe your love again  
I cry cause you're not here with me

'Cause I'm lonely as can be

I cry hopelessly

'Cause I know I'll never breathe your love again

---------------------

Memories were running through his brain - the first time he saw Hikari at school; their adventures in the Digital world; his constant fights with Takeru over her; that bittersweet sakura petlas-filed day in spring when they confessed their love to each other; their last day together, quiet conversations interrupted by Taichi's enthusiastic cheers.

Kneeling again, Daisuke silently prayed for Hikari's good carma in the next life; as he finished with a traditional "namu Amida butsu" mantra, hot tears continued to fall down, burning holes in the snow.

----------------------

If you could see me now

You would know just how

How hard I try not to wonder why

I wish I could believe in something new

Please somebody tell me it's not true

Girl, I'll never be over you

----------------------

Something soft and warm wrapped around his shoulders, appearing to be a leather jacket. Daisuke looked up. Standing behind him was Taichi.

"You're coocoo or something?" the older boy said softly and wearily. "It's two past midnight, your folks are out of their minds worrying and you're playing ittan momen here. Come on, get up and let's go. I'll drive you home."

He didn't move.

"How did you know I'm here?"

"Take a wild guess. Your folks woke up, saw you were gone, put two and two together and called me. You could've just asked for a ride, preferably at the day time. It's not a big deal, you know. Come on, get up."

Daisuke was hesitating and Taichi pulled him by the shoulders.

"Dai, don't be an idiot. You're still recovering from pneumonia. What are you playing at, you wonna die?"

"Yes."

------------------

Why did I ever let you slip away

Can't live another day without you

Without the feeling I once knew

I cry silently

I cry inside of me

I cry hoplessly

'Cause I know I'll never breathe your love again  
I cry cause you're not here with me

'Cause I'm lonely as can be

I cry hopelessly

'Cause I know I'll never breathe your love again

------------------

Taichi looked at him sideways.

"Dai, don't give me this shit."

"I deserve to die," said Daisuke looking down. "I failed her. I've promised I'd be with her... I've promised I'd save her from nightmares and I didn't get there in time."

"You did."

Taichi crouched next to him and put his hand over the boy's shoulder.

"Didn't I tell you? Minutes before she passed away her nightmare stopped. And I'm not sure but I think I heard her whisper your name. She died smiling. She somehow knew you were coming to save her So you didn't let Kari down."

Daisuke didn't move. Then slowly he looked up. He was still crying, but the anguish in his eyes was gone. And for a second, a small smile crossed his face. Standing up, Taichi extended his hand to the boy.

"There you go. Come on Dai, I don't have all night for this. And I've left the engine running. Let's go, I'll drive you home."

Hesitating no longer, Daisuke took his hand and two youths started their walk out of the cemetary.

The End.


End file.
